footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Damson Park
Damson Park (known as the Automated Technology Group Stadium for sponsorship reasons) is a stadium in Damson Parkway, Solihull, West Midlands, England. It was the new home of Solihull Borough following their departure from their original Widney Lane Ground. It is now the home of Solihull Moors, the club formed when Solihull Borough and Moor Green merged in 2007. They previously shared Damson Park with Birmingham & Solihull R.F.C. (who moved to Portway in 2012) and also used to have an agreement that allows Birmingham City Reserves the use of the ground for their reserve games. The capacity of the stadium is 3,050. It was revealed on 23 July 2013 that for the following three seasons the ground would be known as the "Autotech Stadium" for sponsorship reasons. Birmingham City L.F.C. of the FA WSL have used Damson Park for home games since 2014. The ground has two seated stands on either side of the pitch, and a covered stand of mixed seating and terracing at the southeastern end of the ground, where all six entrances are located. The main stand lies on the southwestern side of the ground and is connected to the clubhouse. The clubhouse contains three separate bar areas, and is also home to a pie & chips shop on matchdays. The stand has seating at the bottom and a balcony above reserved for sponsors and club officials. Adjacent to the main stand is an area of hard standing with a raised toilet block. The steps leading to the entrances to the toilet facilities provide the only small area of terracing at that end of the ground, and are thus popular with a group of Solihull Moors fans calling themselves "The Number 2 Crew" when their side is attacking that end of the pitch. Turnstiles open into the area next to the main stand (which also hosts the club shop and a hot food concession), the hard standing area on the opposite side of the pitch from the main stand, and into the other large stand. This area, known as 'The Shed' - or sometimes also 'The Tuck Shop End' to supporters, is currently officially titled as 'The TC Cars Stand' for sponsorship reasons. As its name suggests, it is home to the club tuck shop which sells refreshments throughout the match, but not hot food. Much of the rest of the ground is undeveloped hard standing. Nearest to the turnstiles on the northeast side of the ground, there is a toilet block and sometimes a second hot food stall, depending on segregation requirements and demand. Opposite the main stand there is a single step of terracing that straddles the halfway line of the pitch. Further along this side, in the opposite direction from the T&C Cars Stand, is a smaller area of covered seating that was erected in 2016. The furthest end of the ground from the turnstiles is a terrace with a roof, and runs the whole back end of the pitch. This is used for away fans with large followings, otherwise open to everyone. This stand was brought over from Maidstone United's Gallagher Stadium in 2016-17. The stadium played host to the Midland Football League Cup final on 10 May 2016, a 3-1 win for Hereford over Walsall Wood. The stadium seats 770 across the three different seated areas of the ground. Overall capacity is 3,050. The record attendance is 3,005 v Blackpool on the 30 November 2018 in the 2018–19 FA Cup Second Round. There are plans underway to increase the overall capacity by developing all sides of the ground, in line with requirements for the National League. Category:Stadiums Category:English stadiums Category:National League stadiums Category:Solihull Moors F.C. Category:Birmingham City L.F.C.